


Dead Puppies

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Gen, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben thinks about Meg all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 10/08/1999.  
> The challenge is: Dead puppies.  
> This is part of the Icecat Challenge on RedSuitsYou@onelist.com. Where I was challenged by fellow listers to write Due Smut fic using anything they wanted. You'd be surprised what can be sexualized.

Fraser looked down at the dead puppies in the basket. Their soft fur reminding him of Meg's dark tresses as she leaned over him. The way her lips covered the tip of his cock. God! The memory was so fresh and vivid. But the puppies were dead. He had to find out why! Pushing aside his lustful thoughts of Meg, he picked the basket up and headed for the 27th. A visit to Mort was required.

END


End file.
